


Look How They Shine For You

by jonsasnow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: A collection of finnrey drabbles from tumblr.Chapter 1: "Finn gets his soul mark when he turns eighteen but he doesn’t meet her until he’s twenty-one and it’s not a good first meeting if her running away from him is any indication."(Will continue to add more as i go along)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finn gets his soul mark when he turns eighteen but he doesn’t meet her until he’s twenty-one and it’s not a good first meeting if her running away from him is any indication.

Finn’s life hasn’t been easy. His parents died when he was too young to remember their names and he had bounced from foster home to foster home. He wasn’t exactly a problem child. He mostly kept his head down and went to school but Finn always had this terrible inclination to question authority figures. It wasn’t as if he _wanted_ to argue with them because frankly, he’d rather not argue with anyone if he can help it, but he can’t stay silent if he thinks something is questionable. 

Unfortunately, a lot of decisions made within his foster families were questionable and it turned him into one of those ‘problem kids’ no one wanted to foster. He’s always made his peace with that. He’s just another nameless face in a broken system and he’s okay to be that person but the younger kids are more optimistic and they’re the ones he argues for. It’s futile in the end because he never sees them again once he has to leave. 

But always standing up for people he never sees again kind of leads to a lonely life, which is really stupid for him to feel since he’s been alone _all_ of his life and it really shouldn’t be an issue for him. 

Except the day he turns eighteen, the mark appears and he realises he’s not _meant_ to be alone. If he is, he should be apart of the majority without a soul mark. But there’s no denying it now. Finn has a soulmate and her name is _Rey Skywalker_. It’s a pretty name, he thinks. Monosyllabic like his. He likes that. Of course he has no way of finding her. Finn likes to believe he’s a very pragmatic guy but he doesn’t want to google her. It feels like cheating somehow and if soulmates are destined life partners then they’ll find each other someday. 

Finn is twenty when he finally sees her, though he has no idea it’s _her_. He just sees a girl being harassed by a bunch of drunk guys and immediately rushes to help. He waits for the light to turn green so he can cross the street but as he anxiously waits, he’s struck dumb as the girl rams an elbow into a particularly handsy guy and punches his friend who lunges for her in retaliation. 

“The next person to touch me will lose the ability to procreate!” she shouts at them, eyes ablaze, and for all that she is much smaller and slighter than the guys, they scurry away with their tails tucked behind them. It’s impressive; it’s frankly the most impressive thing he’s ever seen and he’s slightly in love with her. 

When the light finally turns green and the cars slow enough for him to cross, she’s gone and Finn’s so thoroughly disappointed by not meeting her that he sulks for the rest of the day. This greatly amuses his flatmate, Poe, who needles him about why he’s in such a bad mood. But Finn doesn’t really want to share because she’s too special to share. At least for now. 

Finn is twenty-one when he runs into her again. At first he doesn’t recognise her because her hair is down and she’s wearing a sparkly silver dress that she looks incredibly uncomfortable in. He’s at the School of Engineering’s Christmas Party with Poe and they’re drinking as much free booze as they can before it’s acceptable to leave. She walks in with Professor Solo and it’s the first time Finn has ever seen the professor look at someone with more than just contempt and exasperation. It almost looks fond but that can’t be right. She’s way too young to be his wife and Finn’s _seen_ pictures of his wife. 

“You’re staring.” 

Finn turns back to Poe with a frown. “What?” 

“You’re staring,” Poe emphasises as he jerks his head towards the girl and their professor. “I mean she’s cute, I guess. I don’t really know. Women look the same to me.” 

He opens his mouth to respond but suddenly Professor Solo and the girl are standing right in front of them. 

“Dameron, Nobi,” Professor Solo greets in his usual gruff manner. “This is my niece, Rey Skywalker. She’s a second year doing…” 

But Finn’s ears are ringing as the words sink in. _Rey Skywalker_. It’s her. This is his soulmate and she’s standing right here looking at him with a curious tilt of her head. And god, she’s _stunning_ , and is it hot in here? He feels like he’s sweating through his dress shirt. 

“Hi,” Rey finally says once her uncle takes his leave. “I didn’t catch your actual names.”

When it’s clear that Finn has lost the ability to speak, Poe says, “I’m Poe and this idiot is Finn.” 

Rey’s eyes widen and it’d be funny if he isn’t still reeling from the knowledge that this girl right here is his soulmate. “Finn…” she breathes out. “Finn Nobi?”

“Uh… yeah,” he somehow manages to say. 

“Okay,” Rey nods. “I… I have to go.” And then she’s running as fast as her heels can take her, disappearing back out the door. 

“Straight people are weird,” Poe says as he downs another flute of champagne. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Finn sees Rey four months later, which is a hell of a lot better than the year it took for them to run into each other last time, but he’s still not sure what to say or do. She knows they’re soulmates but it’s evident by the way she ran out on him that she doesn’t think much about that at all. It’s not unheard of for soulmates to not end up together. There’s only so much destiny can do. Free will is much stronger and much more stubborn, so maybe Rey already has a boyfriend or girlfriend she’d rather be with than him. Finn can live with that. It’s a bizarre feeling but he’d rather her be happy than be miserable with him, and it’s not like he even knows her. 

Still, he knows she’s beautiful, smart and capable, and what can he say, Finn’s a sucker for strong women. 

“Hi,” Finn greets as he drops into the seat across from her. Rey startles from her laptop and stares at him. “I’m Finn. We met at the –”

“I know who you are,” Rey cuts him off. He nods and she continues to stare at him. “Look, _Finn_ ,” she says his name like it’s a bad word, “I don’t care if you’re my soulmate, okay? It doesn’t mean that I’m just going to fall in love with you. I have plans.”

This makes him chuckle a little, which by the look on Rey’s face is not appreciated. “I don’t doubt that you do,” he eventually chooses to say. “I have plans too.” He doesn’t really aside from graduating but he does occasionally entertain the idea of moving to London. He’s a foster kid with nothing to tie him down; why shouldn’t he explore what the world has to offer?

“Oh.” Rey nods and averts her gaze back to her laptop. “That’s good. Okay.” 

They fall into a companionable silence and Finn manages to even forget for the next hour that he’s sitting across from his soulmate. It’s nearing the end of the semester anyways and he really has too much to do. 

Poe eventually finds them as they begin their second hour in silence. He flops into the seat next to Finn and nods a greeting at Rey. “So,” he begins slowly. “I got into the RAF Pilot programme.” 

“What?” Finn turns his whole body towards his friend. “I knew it! That’s awesome, man! I knew you’d get in!” 

Even Rey looks excited. “Congrats, Poe!” 

“Thanks,” Poe laughs but he looks a bit smug. 

Later, they’re at a bar to celebrate and Finn feels a little guilty that he’s more excited about Rey being there than his friend actually getting into the programme of his dreams, but there was never any doubt that Poe would so he thinks Poe won’t be offended if Finn sticks a little closely to Rey. To her credit, she doesn’t notice or doesn’t say anything if she does notice. She seems to be enjoying their company. 

“So how did you two meet?” she asks them.

“Well, Poe hit on me in first year and I turned him down so he asked me to move in with him the next year so he can pine away for me,” Finn answers her with a small smirk. 

“That’s _not_ what happened,” Poe says. “More like Finn’s an antisocial loser that I took under my wing. It was honestly a charity case.” 

Rey laughs. “You guys bicker like a married couple.” 

“He wishes,” Poe smiles but he catches sight of one of his coursemates and excuses himself to go say hi. 

“He’s not wrong though,” Finn admits to her. “I _am_ an antisocial loser. Poe’s really kind of my only friend.” He probably shouldn’t say these things to the girl he sort of likes but he figures she should know straight on who he is. He hates pretending to be someone he’s not. 

“At least your only friend isn’t your ex-girlfriend,” Rey says quietly. “I think people are scared of me.” 

“You are pretty intimidating.” 

Rey shoves him with a laugh. “No, I mean… I’m a Skywalker. My parents are war heroes and my aunt is an MP. Although I think people are more scared that my uncle’s Professor Solo.” 

“Yeah, it’s definitely the latter for me,” he says. “Your uncle looks like he’d throw you off of a ship if you annoyed him enough.” 

“I wish I could tell you he’s just a big cuddly teddy bear but I’m pretty sure you’re right.” 

Finn laughs and this makes her smile, which is the greatest thing he’s ever done because her smiles seem so hard-won. He understands it then. The pull of soulmates. It’s like making her happy is the only thing he really needs to survive. It’s terrifying and it makes him want to run to the other side of the world but at the same time, he can’t move. 

“Did you know my uncle was arrested once?” Rey asks and he shakes his head, so she immediately tells him the story about the time Professor Solo got into a bar brawl. She’s smiling the entire time and Finn can see how easy it would be to just let himself fall in love with her. She has a tough exterior but there’s something undeniably soft about her. 

“He’s so proud he threw that first punch,” she finishes with a shake of her head. “Like it’s some kind of contest. _Men_.” 

“Men?” he snorts. “I bet you’ve been in way more bar brawls than I have.” In fact, he’s positive she has because he’s never been in one. He’s been in fights before but they were mostly stupid fights in schoolyards against bullies. But in bars, he’s a pretty relaxed and happy drunk. People don’t tend to pick fights with him. 

“Why would you think that?” Rey arches a brow in question. 

“Because I’ve _seen_ you,” Finn admits. “Well, it wasn’t in a bar but outside one. You still kicked their asses though.” 

“Oh my god,” she laughs, flushing slightly. “They deserved it though.” 

“I know.” Now it’s Finn’s turn to blush. “I was… I saw they were harassing you and I was actually going to come help you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, well… I was due for a bar brawl.” 

“I can protect myself, you know?” Rey points out. “I don’t need someone looking out for me.” 

“Oh, I know.” Then because Finn’s into his third pint and it seems like the kind of thing to say, he tells her, “maybe I’m the one that needs someone.” It was supposed to be flirtatious but Finn’s never been good at flirting so it comes out more genuine than anything else and he realises it’s true. He’s been alone most of his life and when he hasn’t, he’s always taken it upon himself to look out for everyone else. No one’s ever looked out for him. Poe does to an extent but Poe is also the most ambitious person Finn has ever met and he has his own life. Finn doesn’t begrudge Poe for that though; it’s the opposite even. But with Rey, he thinks they could be good for each other. He thinks that maybe he’d like to let her be that person for him. If she wants.

Rey, however, just stares at him. It’s a little unnerving and Finn can’t help fidgeting under her scrutinising gaze. But without warning, she leans forward and presses her lips to his. One brief, chaste moment that’s gone too quickly but it’s enough to have his heart hammering rapidly in his chest. 

“You really are a loser.”

“That’s what I’m telling you.”

“Good,” Rey says, smiling shyly. “I kind of like losers.” 

“Thank god.” 


	2. Gym Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So turns out Finn has a thing for his best friend’s abs.

****Best friends Finn and Rey have known each other all their lives, and although Finn likes to think he’s a physically appealing guy, he’s never been a gym rat like Rey has. She works out like her life depends on it; like if she doesn’t exercise and keep fit, she might keel over. It’s admirable, really, but it also means Finn _never_  works out with her. She’s too intense for him. He works out to stay passably healthy, once or twice a week if his schedule permits it, and if he misses a day or two, he doesn’t sweat it. 

Needless to say, Finn’s never actually seen Rey work out. He knows she goes to this fancy gym across town that he could never afford and he really doesn’t have any real reason to go see her there, but it’s Han and Leia’s wedding anniversary and he has to pick her up since Rey won’t have time to go home and change. 

Surprisingly, traffic is being kind to him today and Finn gets to the gym twenty minutes before the agreed upon time. When he gets to reception, a pretty redhead smiles and says to just go on up. Apparently Rey is such a gym rat that all of the staff know and love her and basically let her do whatever she wants. But that’s Rey Skywalker. Hard exterior, soft interior, and beloved by all who know her. 

Finn walks into the main floor, the smell of sweat and some unknown air freshener assaulting him and making him crinkle his nose in distaste. It takes him a second to notice her. He’s too busy staring at all the pristine, state-of-the-art equipment and thinking that at least Rey is getting her money’s worth. 

A loud boisterous voice interrupts his admiring of the place and Finn’s eyes flicker to the commotion. A big bulky man is pointing at Rey and laughing and she’s rolling her eyes at him, but that’s not what has Finn’s heart thudding so fast he’s scared it’ll break through his ribcage. He’s _seen_  Rey in a bikini before. They’ve been to plenty of sandy beaches together over the years but somehow seeing her in a plain grey sports bra and tight black spandex shorts is making his mouth go dry. Her skin glistens with sweat; her short hair is haphazardly pulled into her signature three buns; and honestly, she kind of looks like a sweaty, smelly mess. But she looks strong and capable and her pale skin is flushed pink. It’s so overwhelming Finn has a hard time moving or speaking to let her know he’s there. 

It’s not that Finn has never known his best friend is beautiful. It was kind of the first thing he noticed about her in primary school. She had longer hair then, plaited down one side of her head, a pink ribbon tied at the end. She was scowling at the other students who kept laughing about something and he thought to himself that she looked like one of those beautiful warrior princesses his mother used to read to him. Later, Rey had punched him in the arm and he pushed her into the mud. Apparently, that was enough to seal their friendship for life. 

Now, his thoughts aren’t as innocent as they were before. He doesn’t want to shove her into the mud or pull at her plait until the ribbon comes loose. He wants to gather her in his arms and kiss her until they’re both breathless with want. He wants to run his tongue down the side her neck, tasting her, every bloody inch of her. God, how he wants to –

“Finn!” 

Blinking rapidly, Finn startles when he sees Rey is right in front of him, hands on her hips. Her lips are quirked bemusedly, but she looks concerned. “You okay there?” she asks. 

“Uh... Yeah, sure. I was just... thinking. It’s a nice gym,” he answers back dumbly, gesturing around. 

She inclines her head as if to say, ‘you’re lying,’ but nods along. “It is... So you’re here early. I haven’t even showered yet.” 

“Yeah, I mean no traffic,” Finn says, trying to swallow past the unease he’s feeling, because now that he realises he’s more than just a little sexually attracted to his best friend, the floodgates have opened. “You have time. I’ll just wait down in the lobby.” 

Rey’s eyes darken. “No, Lylah is working today. She’ll just hit on you. Just... stay here or something.” 

This effectively pulls Finn out of his stupor. “Why can’t she hit on me? She’s the pretty redhead, right?” Her cheeks flush more and he smirks. 

“If you’re into that, I guess,” Rey mutters. She rolls her eyes at his expression and shoves him in the shoulder. “Shut up, Finn. I’m going to go shower.” 

He lets her trail away from him for half a minute before he follows her down the corridor, quickly catching up to her. Finn grabs for her hand to halt her. “Rey, why can’t she flirt with me?” he asks again, gently this time, because if he’s wrong about this, he could seriously be risking a lifetime of friendship, but if he’s right, he could be gaining so much more. 

Rey looks annoyed, which is a good sign. Emotional conversations tend to annoy her. She’s never been as good at them as he is. “I just... don’t want her to, alright?” 

“Her? Or every girl?” he pushes. God, he hopes he’s right. 

“Finn,” Rey says in a warning tone, but he’s not going to back down on this, not when she’s standing there looking at him like that. “Are we seriously doing this right now? If we’re late, my aunt’s going to be so _pissed_.” 

“Doing what, Rey?” Finn asks innocently, teasingly, but she looks wholly unimpressed, so he decides to lay off. “Because if we’re doing what I think we’re doing then I think I don’t want other guys or girls hitting on you either.” 

Rey’s lips part to form an ‘oh’ and then suddenly, he has a sweaty girl in his arms, her lips clashing with his, as she breathlessly laughs against him. It’s at once all too much and completely perfect, but Rey _is_  stronger than him and Finn has to grip her hips and push her gently away before they both fall backwards. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” she says, smiling shyly, at him. 

“Tell me,” Finn responds as he squeezes her waist. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Since you walked into my flat with wine on your shirt and stripped it off.” Finn’s disbelief must be evident because she laughs. “So I guess I have a thing for you shirtless in dress slacks. It’s not a big deal.” 

Finn laughs too now as he pulls her back for another kiss. “Then I have to tell you I have a thing for you sweaty and smelly in your workout clothes.” 

“Really?” she asks, disbelief now on _her_  face. “This is what did it for you?” 

“Yeah well, what can I say? I’m into hot girls who look like they can kill me.” 


End file.
